


Instead of Sheep

by wordsandshit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canniablism becasuse it's Hannibal, Comfort, F/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Not overyly shippy, Prompt Fill, hannigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal helps keep the nightmares at bay in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill that was asked anonymously on my blog simply asking for Hannigail. My first work in this fandom and real exploration of the relationship. Unbetad as per usual because I can't stand to read my own stuff.

Abigail hated to sleep. It was when she was asleep that the nightmares ravaged her. They tore into her flesh with blunt teeth and hissed laugher as blood dripped down their chins with a soft tap. They murmured endearments and sweet promises even as they devoured her whole. They filled that hollow feeling in her chest with freshly cut meat and blood like warm milk. 

Abigail woke up with a start, sitting up suddenly and looking around the spacious office with panic in her eyes. The tears welled up in her chest but she pushed them back, taking a few deep breaths to try and steady herself. She could remember now, she was Hannibal’s office, laid back on the couch and lulled to sleep. 

“What did you dream?” Hannibal asked, looking up from his notebook where he had been sketching. 

She leaned back into the couch, shifting so she was sitting up, grabbing the cushion she had used for her head and holding it close against her chest. “Same stuff as always. The darkness, the blood...the murder.”

He nodded, seeming to be deep in thought for a few minutes. “I want you to come back tomorrow evening. We will have dinner together and I will help you sleep soundly.”

She looked down and nodded. She doubted anyone could make the nightmares go away, she had sealed her fate she slid the knife into that man’s stomach. But Hannibal was the only one she knew she could totally trust, the only one who didn’t pity her or make her feel like a monster. If nothing else she would enjoy his company.

The details were worked out and with a soft hand between her shoulder blades she was lead out. Before Hannibal could close the door though she spun around and placed her hand on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cool cheek. “Thank you.”

A smile curled at the edges of his lips.

\--

Abigail arrived at the doctor’s house as instructed the next day, fiddling with her scarf in the reflection of the window as she waited for the door to be answered. She was a little worried about what Hannibal’s plan to get her to sleep was. Short of slipping her elephant tranquillizer she wasn’t sure what he could do.

Hannibal answered the door and smiled. Already the house was filled with the smell of their dinner, some sort of sauce bubbling away on the stove and something in the oven. Pleasantries were short as she was instructed to chop vegetables as her host worked on the main dishes. 

It was easy to get caught up in Hannibal cooking. He worked with such graceful precision. Every twitch of every muscle had purpose. It was only when he was in the kitchen that she could see how truly powerful he was. He hid it all so well behind mild expressions and expensive suits. As he cooked though she could feel the power just radiating off him. 

“Abigail.” he said firmly, breaking her out of her trance. “The shallots?”

\--

Dinner was fantastic as usual, the -pork she believed- cooked to perfection. After dessert they moved back to the kitchen for clean up and wine.

“Are you going to drug me again?” Abiagail asked and looked down to her glass. “Have you already drugged me?”

Hannibal chuckled, “No. Use of drugs to induce a dreamless sleep is not an effective long-term solution. You need to overcome, not ignore.”

She nodded and set down her wine. “So what’s the plan?”

He set down the dishcloth he was drying plates with and silently led her through the house and upstairs. She had never been to the second floor, there was a bathroom on the main floor and she got the feeling that not many people had ventured up there. 

Hannibal’s bedroom was large and elegant like the rest of the house, but it was warmer and far more intimate. His office was made to calm, his home to invite and his bedroom to devour.

He had taken her over night bag up with them and set it onto the perfectly made bed. “You will be sleeping here tonight. The bathroom is the door beside the dresser and if you need me I’ll be downstairs finishing up. Understood?”

“Yeah.” She started to pull out her pyjamas, “But where will you sleep?” She turned to find him already gone, no answer given.

It was strange getting ready in such a pristine space. She felt like she should wipe out the whole sink after brushing her teeth and taking a shower was just totally out of the question. Hannibal’s bed was luxury incarnate though. The sheets, the colour of arterial blood, were some sort of imported cotton with a thousand thread count, the mattress the perfect firmness while still being melt into soft.

Abigail hadn’t realised how tired she was until her head the pillow and her eyes already started to flutter closed. The bed probably helped.

\--

For the first time since the death of her father Abigail woke up slowly. The sun was soft through sheer curtains, just enough to see it was probably late morning. She searched her mind for any nightmares, but all she could remember was a falling asleep and then later a soft dip in the bed.

Which is when she realised the firm arms wrapped around her. Hannibal spooned her, nose buried in her dark hair, hands wresting around her hips. He kissed her head. He’d been awake a few hours but hadn’t yet moved. “Good morning. No nightmares I trust?”

“Uh...no. None.”

She could feel him smile into her hair. “Perfect.”

She smiled took, letting the reality of it all wash over her. She rolled over so she could hug Hannibal back, pressing her face against his chest. She chocked back a sob, “Thank you.”

He held her closer and kissed her forehead.

From then on she stayed with Hannibal for most nights, even the memory of his arms around her enough to keep her safe. The nightmares never ravaged her again.

And that was almost worse.


End file.
